1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a print control method for performing a finishing process after printing, such as bookbinding and cutting processes, by using a device other than a printer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In some of conventional print on demand (POD) systems, a printer only performs printing, and a finisher is separately provided to perform finishing processes such as bookbinding and cutting processes. In such a system, it is necessary for an operator to convey printed products printed by the printer to the finisher and thus necessary for print jobs to be sorted. As a conventional printer, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-205899 discusses a printer which outputs a job information page on which print job information related to the print job is printed at an end of the page. The job information page is output after outputting the print job so that the operator can determine how the print job is to be sorted and to determine the content of the job. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 7-78058 discusses a printer which prints a list of job information when all jobs have been completed or when a predetermined number of jobs have been completed, along with output of print data of each job. The printed product of each job is then discharged to a main tray, and the list of job information is discharged to a sub-tray.
However, according to such conventional techniques, it is difficult for an operator, who conveys the sheets to the finisher by part constituting a final product, to determine whether each of the printed products printed out by part constitute the same final product.